Do you know how to unbake a cake?
by aJmRoses
Summary: He was an interesting child, that boy. With hair almost white and eyes that seemed to have a lavender hue, he stood out amongst the crowd. He would ask the weirdest questions and wear the strangest things. That was not all, however.
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea in January and never wrote it and then I started to think about drawing this specific character and couldn't decided what to put on him. **

**I don't own Twilight dang it.**

**Anthony says "sh" when he has "s" words cause his little and missing teeth, and I have never met a four-year-old child who speaks perfect and clear.**

**-MD-**

**Summary: He was an interesting child, that boy. With hair almost white and eyes that seemed to have a lavender hue, he stood out amongst the crowd. That was not all, however.**

~MD~

I woke up at 6:00 am like I did every year after labor day. The only difference this time was that another person was depending on me to get them up as well.

I rolled over in my bed and groaned. I loved my job, but that three month break was wonderful.

With a yawn I put on my slippers and stumbled sleepily down the hall to the small blue bed room at the end of my apartment. The door was already open and the lamp was still on from last night, he could never remember to turn it off.

I walked over to his twin sized bed and shook him a little on his shoulder. He groaned a little and mumbled unintelligible.

"Anthony, you have to wake up." He let out another groan and what sounded like a whine.

"No... shummer not over." I laughed a little and decided to just carry him to the bathroom with me. "Yes it is buddy. Aren't you happy to go back and see your friends again." Anthony just murmured. " I didn't have fwiendsh."

"Well I was your friend and we had an awesome time together." He grinned a little as I sat him down on the toilet. I got him cleaned up and then led him back to his room.

"I get can dreshded by shelf nowah." He insisted while putting on his shirt. I left him to do that and got ready for our day as well.

After I was finished with my daily bathroom routine I searched though my closet for an outift suitable for teaching 4 and 5-year-olds, but still professional. I settled for a bright red top and grey slacks.

I, like my mother, chose to become a teacher. It was something that I enjoyed. Seeing the kids faces light up when they learned something new and being around them was wonderful. This profession also gave me what I wanted to.

I loved being around children. They were fun and so full of joy, but at the same time I didn't really want any of my own, until Anthony came along. I wouldn't want to change anything that happened that brought him to me though.

"Momma, my shoe ish hurtin' my feetsh." Anthony interrupted my thoughts. He came into my room with a scowl on his now pink face. I looked down and saw the problem.

"Honey, they're on the wrong foot." He followed my line of sight. "Na uh."

"Yes they are. They big parts are supposed to be next to each other." I said fixing them before tying the lace. I put on my own shoes and picked him up heading to the kitchen.

I poured both of us a bowl of Apple Jacks and we ate in silence. After eating I gathered our bags and we made our way down to the parking garage of the complex.

~MD~

Anthony and I spent our time getting everything in order for about an hour until my first student came in. I stood and walked over to the door while Anthony continued to put my books in order.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Swan." I greeted the mother. She gave a fake smile and then I turned to the little girl. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Ember." She answered in a honey sweet voice. "That's a pretty name, do you want to go see your seat?" Ember nodded.

I turned around. "Anthony, can you show Ember to her table while I talk to her mother?" He grinned and ran over to her, taking her hand in his.

I led her mother over to my desk and pulled out my student's folder.

"Miss... Mallory." I paused before regaining my composure. "Here is Ember's student information sheet and this folder contains forms for any other information the school needs to know about. You have until Friday to get them in." I handed them to her. " It was nice meeting you and I can assure you that your daughter with have a wonderful first day."

Lauren gave a nod and walked off. Leaving me with the two kids.

For the next thirty minutes I went through the same thing and the day finally began. The first half was spent with the children getting to know each other. Of course most of the kids knew each other from last year.

Since it was the first day I decided to let them talk, make new friends and get comfortable with their environment.

By the end of the day it was just me and Anthony again, with one little girl. Her name was Vanessa. I let them play while I went over some of the forms that the parents brought back at the end of the day.

At 5:30 I put some music on.

When the clock hit 6:00 I was just plain annoyed.

**~MD~**

**Well, we can wait until the next chapter to find out more about Vanessa and Anthony. ****Why is Bella so annoyed? The real reason. ****Who is Vanessa? and most important to this story...**

**Who the heck is Anthony, and why is he suppose to be so interesting accoording to the summary?**

**Lots of questions that will be answered in the next chapter, hope it was good enough.**

**Thanks,**

**Jaye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back, writing other stuff. Still have to update my own original story on another site.**

**We find out a little more about these characters and Anthony gradually.**

**This story was inspired by my strange one week obsession of Alice in Wonderland and another story where everything happened backwards and they unbaked a cake. So I kinda took that and made it so that the title stands for turning back time and making everything right.**

**Chapter 2: The Mad Hatter**

_May 11, 2010_

_"Where are you Tanya?" I grumble under my breath. I hated waiting and after sitting here for an hour I believed I would have no patience for anything else._

_She was supposed to meet me at the ice cream shop to pick up Anthony and still hadn't arrive. _

_"Tshee nawt herwe yet?" Anthony sniffled. He really did love that woman, seeing her let him down again was heart breaking. "No sweetie." _

_His lower lip poked out and his eyes glossed over. "Buh tshee pwomiss." She always promised._

_"She'll come Ant." I tried reasuring. He shook his head and rubbed stray tears from his cheek._

_"No... tshee... won't." He rasped out between his sobbing. "Tshee ...no ...come."_

7:15 September 4, 2012

"I like Fanessha." Anthony smiled as we walked in the door. He put his Mad Hatter themed bag down infront of the coat rack and ran into the small space I called a living room.

Vanessa was finally picked up by a woman I could only describe as a pixie. They looked nothing alike and I wouldn't have been able to tell she was Vanessa's aunt if she hadn't screamed "Auntie" at the top of her lungs.

She apologized and told me her brother was busy and I told her it was no need for her to tell me sorry.

"She likesh Wawndorland and da Nightmer b'fore Chrishtmash too. And she shaid da dentsh in my face is cute." He smiled even more, showing off his "dents."

"That's great Tony. You made a friend the first day!" He nodded and sat down on the chair, trying to kick off the shoe that managed to stay on his foot during the car ride home.

I went over to the tiny kitchen and pulled some easy mac out of the cabnet. I prepared it and put it into the microwave. That's how everything was in my life again, simple.

_May 11, 2010_

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Tanya yelled running into the small shop in four inch heels and the tightest dress ever. _

_It was nearly seven o'clock at night and Anthony had ended up crying himself to sleep._

_"Sis, you can't keep doing this." I told her calmly as she sat down. Tanya huffed._

_"I had things to do." Her famous excuse. _

_"Tan, Royce not wanting a "brat" at __**your**__ apartment is no excuse." I said rocking Anthony a little. _

_"Ant is family and you are suppose to be there when you want to be, not when your boyfriend wants you to." She averted her eyes to the table and sighed. _

_"I know."_

We sat in the livingroom waiting for our food. After eating we got ready for bed and continued the routine for the next three days. We went to bed, got up and went to the school, Vanessa's aunt picked her up, and then we went back home to continue the cycle.

At about midnight that friday I woke up to a crash in the kitchen and a curse. I pulled my gun out of my dresser and headed to front of the apartment as quietly as I could.

"Anthony, don't do that shit! I could have had a heart attack." A raspy voice whispered. "Shorry, unca E."

I lowered the gun and walked into the kitchen and found my strung out brother standing in my kitchen glaring at Anthony while he washed glass out of his hand.

E was shaking slightly and was showing all the symptoms of coming off of some type of drug.

"What the hell Etan? Why the fuck are you in my apartment at one in the morning?" He looked over at me and wrapped his hand in a paper towel. I went over to Anthony, who was rubbing his eyes and nudged him towards the hall. He stumbled off to his bedroom and I put the gun down on the counter.

"I need... help Bell." He said desparately. I let out a deep breath. "I tried to get you help a long time ago E and you left. Now your back years later." It was hard telling my baby brother that, but it was true. I tried so hard and he turned it down everytime.

"B-but I really want it this time, I need it." He begged almost. His hand starting shaking violently and his deep blue eyes seemed to pierce into mine.

"How do I know that your really going through with it this time?" He looked hesitant.

"M-m-my friend she kinda... sat me down and told me if I kept doing this, she would leave." This information only angered me more. We did the same and he was the one who left. "A-and she, she was gonna take my baby with her sis. I can't let her do that. I mean, with my son, maybe. I mean, he would have a better father in his life, but I can't let her take them both with her. What guy do you know would date a girl with two babies? And she had them with an addict! That just screams crazy."

I stood frozen in shock as he continued to ramble until he eventually broke down in the kitchen floor. I kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Shh, its okay." He shook his head. "Don't say that! We don't know that. I could end up like Tanya or get hit by a car or, or..."

I just sat there and held him .

**So, Bella's got a lot going on in her life. I hope the little info about these characters was enough for who ever comments to guess. Again, who's Anthony, what's Tanya got to do with this, who's Vanessa? **

**Really, Tanya and Anthony have a lot to do with this story and are one of the reasons for Bella's life being so messed up in the past, but it won't be revealed until she meets and certain guy. **

**Hope this didn't offend anyone and if there is any, all misspelling of the words are my fault.**

**Thanks, **

**Jaye**


End file.
